When Padfoot Talks Moony Into Being SugarHigh
by Moony vs. Padfoot
Summary: Padfoot somehow convinces Moony into being SUGAR-HIGH and both go INSANE! This is the story where our name's roots come from!
1. Moony and the Sugar Jar

When Padfoot Talks Moony Into Being Sugar High By Moony vs. Padfoot  
  
Chapter 1: How Padfoot Manages to Get Sugar Down Moony's Throat  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are not ours, they are JK Rowling's.  
  
"Sirius, will you please stop being hyper!" demanded the voice of Remus Lupin to one of his friends. Sirius, who was jumping on his bed in his underwear, didn't seem to notice or care. Moony rolled his eyes in disgust of what one of his so-called 'friends' was doing. "Moony, just eat some sugar, and the world can be yours!!" Sirius suggested to Remus, who was still working on his Potions essay. "Suure..." Remus said with a hint of sarcasam in his voice. "Eat some sugar and become a total IDIOT like you." "Who are you calling an idiot? I don't see an idiot!" Sirius said and looked wildly around, bewildered. "A perfect example," Remus groaned. "C'mon Loopy! James is on holiday in America, and I usually go sugar-high with him and," Sirius glanced around and saw a fat rat snoozing on a rug, "Wormtail isn't fun to go sugar-high with!" "So I'm fun to go sugar-high with?" "Well – no, but more fun than Wormtail, because I've decided to expose you, Prefect and Outstanding O.W.L. student, to the fun of being sugar-high and HYPER!!!"  
  
Sirius bounced around some more, and bounced too high. He came crashing down on Wormtail, the fat rat sleeping on the rug. The rat gave a loud squeak of terror as he was crushed under Sirius's Bludger-patterned underwear. Wormatil ran out from under Sirius's behind and turned back into a human. Sirius grinned, "Be more careful where you sleep Wormtail!"  
  
He looked over at Moony who was in his "thinking face".  
  
"You know, it does seem quite fun to be hyper and loosen up sometimes, I'll try it buddy!" he grinned.  
  
Sirius's face lit up and he pulled on his pants. "GREAT!" he grabbed Remus's hand and dragged him down the stairs into the kitchen before Moony had a chance to protest. Sirius knew his friend could change his mind in an instant. "Wait – I –" Moony struggled, as Sirius kept his arm around his neck in a bear-like head lock. "No Moony! You shall become SUGAR-HIGH!" Sirius grinned and gave a bark as he dumped half a jar of sugar down Moony's throat. "Sirius! Stop being an idiot! I OBJECT!" Suprisingly, Sirius didn't do anything. "I don't want to turn THAT much of an idiot," all of a sudden, Moony's eyes lit up in a maniac kind of way (the sugar had gotten to him).  
  
Note: We know this chapter is awfully short, the next ones will be longer and FUNNIER!!!! 


	2. Moony? HYPER?

When Padfoot Talks Moony Into Being Sugar-High  
  
JK Rowling owns ALL!  
  
Chapter 2 – Moony? Hyper?  
  
Hi guys, sorry it took so long for us to update!!! MIMI (points finger at Padfoot aka Mimi) took so long to type it up that I finally took the notebook and decided to publish it, and if she already published it before I did, I'm deleting hers, so ha! And in this chapter you may find that this 'battle' is completely pointless and stupid! We're aiming for stupidity laughs. You'll also notice that Moony and Padfoot are doing spells outside of school! This is because in their time at Hogwarts, magic is allowed as long as Muggles are not in sight! Enjoy! Thanks to all 5 of our reviewers! We have an abnormal love for reviewers, lol! – Moony  
  
Sirius let out a rather-too-loud whoop of approval from Moony's reaction to the sugar. Phase 1, complete! Dragging his friend up the stairs, Sirius culdn't help but to think how totally fun this day was gonna be.  
  
"Ok Paddy – I gotta finish my POtions essay!" Lupin said, smiling grandly at the emphasis of the beginning of potions.  
  
"Don't call me Paddy!" Sirius proclaimed, "Call me Paddy and Snuffles shall attack you in your sleep, MUAHAHA!!!!"  
  
"Remus's smile widened, "Really? We get to have fun in sleep? AWESOME! PADDY! PADDY! PADDY! PADDY! PADDY! PADDY! PADDY! PADDY! PADDY! Here yet?"  
  
"Nooooo! You shall not enjoy the visit of Snuffles!" Sirius was partly afraid of what Moony mean by 'having fun in sleep'. "I shall send instead... WORMTAIL!" The rat on the rug gave a particularly loud grunt in its sleep. Moony raised his eyebrows – "Right."  
  
"Ok, ok! I shall send a mob of MUTANT DISEMBODIED DEMENTORS!" Sirius gave an 'Aha!' of approval when Remus took some time to ponder his answer.  
  
"I am the Patronus expert! I am fending off your dementors! EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!"  
  
"No! They are a MOB of Patronus experts! It is HARDER! You will not be able to fend off the Dementors!"  
  
"Then I shall hire a MOB of Patronus experts!!"  
  
"Then I will send the GIANT SQUID!!"  
  
"That's why I take swimming lessons!" Lupin shot back, "And, I know how to stun! STUPEFY! STUPEFY! STUPEFY!" Moony began jumping on his bed again.  
  
"Fine then!" Sirius spat, "GRAWP! OH GRAWPY!"  
  
The giant began storming in Remus's bedroom. "What the – " Moony stuttered.  
  
"Hagrid's little brother!!"  
  
A full moony passes overhead the ceiling coincidently  
  
"Aha! I am a werewolf!!"  
  
Moony painfully merged into a werewolf and began to bite Grawp. "Noo!" Sirius snalred. "If uncivilized creatures won't work, then civilized humans CAN! Accio Percy!" Percy Weasley did not appear, Sirius frowned slightly, then, "Accio Crouch-lover!" Percy came whizzing through the air, screaming.  
  
"Who's that?" Moony asked Padfoot staring at the red-haired boy.  
  
"Arthur Weasley's son from the future," said Sirius simply, "he's supposed to be a goody-two-shoes."  
  
Then, without warning, Padfoot broke into a song:  
  
"'Cause he's Percy! The goody-two-shoes on the block! 'Cause he's Percy! Bighead boy, oh yeah! 'Cause he's... Percy!! And he gots glasses!"  
  
"Ahh... but you forgot, dear Paddy, I'm still a werewolf," Remus said coolly (how Remus manages to speak in a werewolf body I don't know).  
  
Moony ran after the Bighead booy, and tried to bite poor Percy. Padfoot turns into a dog form and blocked the boy.  
  
"You mustn't harm Bighead boy!" Padfoot called to his friend.  
  
Moony tried to claw Sirius to death.  
  
"You're trying to kill your bestest friend?" Padfoot let out a large sniff, "How utterly evil!!!" Sirius began jumping repeatedly on Lupin's bed as he turned back into a human. The full moon slid out of wind. Remus turned back into his hyper Lupin self. Padfoot stumbled out of the bed, his patns falling off, revealing his Bludger-patterned boxers. Yet, the Black didn't seem to notice as his pants landed on the snoozing rat. At once, Wormtail transformed into his usual self, Padfoot's pants on his head. Peter's eyes lingered from the sprawled Sirius, who was giggling madly, then to – was that Moony? It certainly seemed so. Moony was jumping up and down on his bed, a mad grin spread across his face.  
  
"Padfoot!" Wormtail gasped, "What'd you do to him?" When Sirius didn't answer, Wormtail give him a kick to knock him back to his senses.  
  
"What was that for?" Padfoot asked.  
  
"What'd you do to Moony?" Wormtail shot back, gesturing towards the crazed boy jumping on the bed.  
  
"I made him sugar-hyper!" Padfoot cheered.  
  
Wormtail had a disgusted look on his rat-like face, "No way, Moony? Hyper?"  
  
"Believe it or not Wormy, but it's the sad truth. Our last sane friend, lost in the world of hyperactivity." Padfoot shook his head solemnly in spite of Remus.  
  
"OH WELL!" Padfoot grinned and leapt back on the bed. Moony saw Padfoot's boxers and followed his example. His pants flew onto Wormtail's head.  
  
"What do I look like? A coat-rack?"  
  
Moony ignored Wormtail's comment and screamed, "BIGHEAD BOY IS DEAD!!!"  
  
Padfoot bowed his head.  
  
"He was a very good Bighead Boy – and gots glasses... OH WELL!"  
  
Padfoot threw the Bighead Boy into the lake, where the Giant Squid ripped the skin on his shoulder off.  
  
"Smile! You're on Candid Camera!" Padfoot screeched.  
  
Percy gave a wicked grin despite the fact his shoulder was gushing out blood uncontrollably.  
  
"What's Candid Camera?" Moony asked.  
  
"Some Muggle show where they take a camera and record funny stuff."  
  
Wormtail watched in horror as the Giant Squid began waltzing with a redhead wearing glasses.  
  
"Ok – Bighead Boy is dead NOW!" Moony said, his left eye starting to twitch. "But I'm sendin' Dolores Jane UMBRIDGE after your soul, Paddy!!!"  
  
A squat sort of woman with mousy brown hair burst through the wall into the bedroom, a triumphant look on her toad-like face. Wormtail's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"No amount of therapy can ever make this day ok." He muttered more to himself than to the world.  
  
Like it? Sorry, it's a little on the short side (though I – Moony – disagree) and we're new at FanFic writing. REVIEW PLEASE! The more reviews we get, the better the following chapters can be! Thanks to all who reviewed – Mimi aka Padfoot 


	3. The War Continues

**When Padfoot talks Moony into being SugarHigh  
Written By Moony Vs. Padfoot  
  
Chapter 3: The War Continues  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling's characters, not ours. Our plot, yes, it's Moony and Padfoot's plot. The girl is ours too. The Christmas carols come from the FanFic 'Ron Sings: The Twelve Days of Christmas' written by Harmonic Friction. (With a little mix of words by us)  
  
Authors Note: This was written by both of us; Moony and Padfoot.**  
  
"Dolores? She's easy to fend!" Padfoot said smoothly though still hyper all the same.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I looked into the future, and found out!"  
  
"Were you authorized?"  
  
Padfoot rolled his eyes a bit and said, "May-BE!" He quickly clicked his tongue to make the sound of centaur hooves.  
  
The toad woman bolted straight up. Her triumphant look turned into a look of pure terror. Her eyes swiveled around and froze on the open window and took a giant leap. Umbridge's screams could be heard echoing from below.  
  
"That's the end of her." Sirius said, looking down the wide open window.  
  
"Centaurs, eh?"  
  
Moony clicked his tongue, 20 centaurs suddenly charged towards Sirius.  
  
Wormtail, who didn't want to witness anymore of their madness, took refuge in the kitchen sink. Later Mrs. Lupin turned the faucet on and Wormtail was given a freezing shower. With a defined squeak, Peter Pettigrew was sitting in the Lupin's sink.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew!" Mrs. Lupin shrieked, looking at her son's wet friend and handing him a towel. "Run back along to Remus's room, now."  
  
"Sorry Ms. Moony's Mum!" Wormtail hopped out of the sink and wiping his face with the dish towel and splattering the tile floor with wet.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Moony's room...  
  
Sirius had just jumped into the lake to avoid the centaurs. "Centaurs can't swim!" "But the Giant Squid can!"  
  
"The Giant Squid isn't hungry, Moony! He already ate the Bighead boy!"  
  
The two plopped on the bed for a break and Padfoot said, "I wonder where Prongs is..."  
  
Suddenly, a girl with wavy dark brown hair burst through the window. "I am Prongs!" she screamed.  
  
Sirius and Remus looked at the girl. "The muggle girl's insane," Moony whispered in Padfoot's ear. Padfoot nodded his head in agreement.  
  
Padfoot picked up the girl and threw her in the lake, where the Giant Squid began ghawing on the girl's leg. Moony and Padfoot both ignored the screaming muggle.  
  
"Let's sing!" Moony suggested.  
  
Padfoot grinned madly, "YA! Beach Boys!" And he burst into song: "Round, Round, Round, I get around, I get around!"  
  
Moony interrupeted Sirius's horrible singing voice. "Paddy! Those are muggle songs! Let's sing... VOLDEMORT IS COMING TO TOWN!!!"  
  
Padfoot agreed and began singing... "You better watch out, You better not cry, You better not pout I'm telling you why, VOLDY-POO IS COMING TO TOWN!!!!!"  
  
The two of them loved the last line. Padfoot started up on a new song: "On the first day of Christmas, Hermione gave to me, A kiss that was NOT on the cheek!"  
  
"Who's Hermione?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know? I just like the song!"  
  
Wormtail meanwhile, had hidden under Moony's sister's be, which was filled with dungbombs, ticking slowly.  
  
Back in Moony's room...  
  
"On the second day of Christmas, Harry gave to me, Two chocolate frogs, And a kiss that was NOT on the cheek!" (A./N. I know that wasn't in the original fic by Harmonic, we changed it a bit.)  
  
"Who's Harry?"  
  
"Prongs's son!"  
  
"Awww, the poor boy, he has a marauder as a dad!"  
  
"Anyway... Azkaban, Azkaban, Azkaban rock! I forget, I forget, I forget the rest!"  
  
"Hey! We haven't ended our battle!"  
  
"I'll send the Basilisk!"  
  
"You can't speak parseltongue! Besides, I have Tom Riddle on my side!"  
  
Remus gave Sirius a giggling snear, "Yeah, well I'm sending PEEVES AFTER YOU!!"  
  
Peeves flew through Moony's bedroom door with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"You forgot 'ol Loopy," Padfoot said with a maniac hyperactive grin on his face. "Fred and George are on my side!!" With a crack like a whip, the Weasley Twins arrived.  
  
"I don't even know who those two are!" Moony said in his defense.  
  
"Ahh," Padfoot said in false friendship. "Youshould trust these twins. They're another set of Arther's sons. Known as the next troublemakers at Hogwarts since our time."  
  
And a second after Sirius's statement, the sugared look was back in Moony's eyes. "Future Marauders? That's interesting! But – even Marauders can't beat Peeves! Peeves! After them!"  
  
Peeves began throwing dungbombs and water ballons. The twins – er Fred and George were they called? Took out a colored wrapper candy. George unwrapped the wrapper, and it revealed... a cream-colored toffee.  
  
"Eat this – uh – Loopy?" Fred (or was that George?) yelled and they threw the toffee in Moony's mouth.  
  
"What's that do?" Padfoot asked.  
  
"See for yourself," George chuckled.  
  
A purple thing was growing from Remus's mouth. Moony gagged and sputtered, and fell, the thing was getting up to 7 feet long within a minute.  
  
By this time the twins were howling with laughter.  
  
"What was that?" Padfoot said, his face gleaming with glee despite the outcome it left Moony with.  
  
George grinned, but let Fred take the honars. "A toffee that makes your tounge grow to a large size."  
  
**Like it? Sorry it took so long for me (Padfoot) to type up. Like what Moony says, I slack on the job.**


	4. Of Specialeresters and Popsicles and Tra...

When Padfoot Talks Moony Into Being Sugar High

Moony vs. Padfoot

All characters that you recognize are the property of JK Rowling. All others are ours, unless otherwise said.

Sorry we took so long to write this! School is busy and all, and over the summer we couldn't get to together to write it! SORRY! Here it is though! –Moony

Chapter 4

Fred and George soon disappeared.

Remus looked at the tongue – or rather the huge purple... the huge purple... the huge purple _thing_ on the floor. He tried to get Sirius to help him shrink it, but all that came out of his mouth were unintelligible words.

"Fen bou bep fee fet bis boff?"

Sirius looked at him, baffled.

"Mind using English?"

Moony pointed at the thing.

"OHHHHH!"

Sirius thought for a moment.

"No."

Remus angrily reached for his wand, under the pillow on his bed. Luckily, he got it before Sirius could grab it, and he shrunk the tongue back.

"You haven't won yet! As my next curse, I'm going to tell my mother on you!" Remus declared.

Sirius gasped hugely, "You wouldn't!"

"Oh yes I WOULD. And then my mum'll tell your mum. So then your mom'll..."

"But how're you going to explain to your mom how your tongue got so big?"

"I'll tell her YOU did it!"

"B-but that's a LIE!"

"So? Who said I couldn't lie? I'm a Marauder for a reason! I'm not ALWAYS honest and truthful, I'm not ALWAYS a Prefect!"

"EVIL Moony, evil!"

"**AND** I'll tell her about the bouncing up and down in your underwear, and about the Dementors, and Percy, and the squid, and Grawp, AND......."

On and on he rambled.

"You tattletale!"

Moony gave a small sarcastic gasp, "I've never received such an insult!"

"We you just did!"

"You can't insult me!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm SPECIAL!"

"Well I'm specialer!"

"And I'm specialerest!"

"I'm specialerester!"

"I'm specilaeresterest!"

"I'm specialeresteresterest!"

"I'm specialeresteresteresterester!"

"I'm specialeresteresteresterestererester!"

"I'm specialeresteresteresteresteresteresteresterest!"

"I'm specialeresteresteresteresteresteresterestereseteresteresterester!"

"I'm specialeresteresteresteresteresteresterestereseteresteresteresteresterester!"

"I'm specialeresteresteresteresteresteresterestereseteresteresteresteresteresteresterest!"

Moony couldn't add any more esters.

"I'm COOL!" he said simply.

"Ah, you may think you have succeeded, Mr. Moony," smirked Sirius, "But – I can run faster!"

He jumped off of the bed and sprang out of the room in a sprint.

"Hey wh – " Peter spluttered, as he was walking up the hallway to Remus's bedroom, but his sentence wa scut off as Moony charged him down, screaming at Sirius.

"**YOU COME...**" he panted, "**BACK HERE SIRIUS!!!!!!!**"

"Boys! Keep it down please!" Mrs. Lupin called, but neither of them listened. Sirius ran around and around the house until Moony collapsed.

"I win!" he said triumphantly.

"No you don't... because _I'm gonna get the last popsicle before before you_!!!! AHA!!!"

With that, Moony dashed towards the refrigerator.

"**OH NO YOU DON'T!!!! ALL POPSICLES ARE MINE!!!!!**"

Sadly to say, Remus reached the refrigerator first. But Sirius was smarter.

"Accio popsicle!"

Remus fumed as the popsicle in his hand soared to Sirius.

"Ha!" Sirius said smugly, "I _always_ win!"

"No you don't! ACCIO POPSICLE!"

"Accio popsicle!"

"Accio popsicle!"

"Accio popsicle!"

"Accio popsicle!"

"Accio popsicle!"

"Accio popsicle!"

"Accio popsicle!"

"Accio popsicle!"

"Accio popsicle!"

"Accio popsicle!"

"**ACCIO POPSICLE!**"

The popsicle sailed straight into Wormtail's outstretched hands.

"Hey! No fair! You don't count Wormy!" Sirius whined, "Ac-"

Peter quickly swallowed the popsicle whole.

"What's with the bruises Pete?" Remus asked.

"The bruises are from when you trampled on me!" Peter scowled.

"I trampled over you?"

"Um.... YEAH!"

"Let's do it again, Sirius!" Remus exclaimed.

"Wha – ????!!!!" Peter gasped.

"Yeah! Great idea Moony!" Sirius agreed.

"You can't! You – you – it **HURTS**!!!"

But his cries were not heard, as the two hyperactive friends charged. Peter dashed up the stairs, wondering – when will the sugar wear down?

-Man, I just realized how short this was!!!!!!! We'll try and write it longer next time! -Moony


End file.
